Maman
by Croque-mots
Summary: Et de là-haut, ma maman me regarde, et d'ici-bas, je lui explique. Non, je VOUS explique...


Sa me dégoute.

Tous ces regards. Ces paroles.

Ils sont tous plein de pitiés et de convoitise.

Ils ne voient en moi que le pauvre petit Akashi, qui n'a que sa mère.

Qui a une mère malade.

Qui a une mère qui va bientôt mourir.

Je passe mon temps au chevet de ma mère, je sais que dans peu de temps elle va partir et me laissé avec eux. Avec ces enfoiré. Avec ces idiots incapables de caché tous se qu'il pensent que je vais leurs offrirent s'ils essayent de me réconforté. Je sais par exemple que la femme de chambre de mon père souhaite des draps tissés en France. Un jour elle me la glissé subtilement lors d'un monologue qu'elle tenais avec moi. Et c'est toujours la même chose. Ils viennent, parlent de ma mère, disent comment je me sent à ma place, me glisse qu'il seront là pour moi si j'en est besoin et ils enchainent sur se que je veut pour Noël. C'est dans cette partie qu'ils disent que j'ai de la chance, que eux n'aurons jamais le truc bidule qui les font bavé depuis qu'ils sont mômes. ECT.

Enfin, je fait avec. Je laisse coulé, je ne dit rien, je les regarde et je leurs dit qu'un jour peut-être, et ils repartent heureux et ne m'embête plus. De temps en temps ils s'adressent a moi pour relanser la machine. Et après plus rien. Sa me va bien comme sa.

J'aurais aimé que seuls ceux qui travail ici sache cela. Mais sa c'est rependu comme une trainé de poudre et j'ai contemplé, impuissant, le nombre de vaniteur venir me ciré les pompes et me dire se qu'ils veulent.

Sa me blesse.

Et je me sens seul.

Quand je suis entré au collège j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas. Cela fessais déjà quelques années que ma mère, ma très chère maman, c'était éteinte. J'ai lutté et fui tous le monde. Je voulais que personnes ne soit assez proche pour voir que j'en avait rien a faire de leurs pommes. Au début c'était dur, je ne savait pas comment faire. Puis j'ai fini par être simplement moi-même et leurs dirent quand je m'en fichait totalement. Un jour un femme de chambre ma demandé pourquoi je ne parlais jamais de ma mère, et je lui est répondu...

 _-Je ne supporte pas quand ont me parle d'elle et qu'ont ose me dire se que je ressent. Car personne ne sais comment je peu me sentir. Et que personne ne peu m'aidé, il n'y a que moi qui me fasse me sentir mieux._

La femme eu l'air effrayé, mais l'instant d'après elle avait à nouveau sont visage horrible, elle s'est excusé, puis c'est retiré. Je ne l'est plus jamais revus.

Au fil des semaines j'ai formé une personnalité qui me fessais du bien. Qui éloignait les autres. Être dure a été ma seule solution pour être seul.

J'ai recommencé le basket. J'ai toujours été fort, ma maman m'avais toujours épaulé dans se sport. J'ai eu la détermination, pour elle, de réussir dans le club de basket du collège Teiko et mes efforts ont porté leurs fruit, trois semaines après j'étais titulaire de l'équipe A. J'y est rencontré mes coéquipiers et j'ai été étonné de remarqué qu'ils avaient l'air de ne pas savoir pour ma maman.

Jamais ils ne m'ont parlé d'elle.

Jamais ils ne m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient tel ou tel chose.

Non.

Je pensais vraiment qu'ils ne savaient pas.

Quand le groupe a commencé a se disloquer, j'ai paniqué. J'ai fait se que j'ai pu pour sauver les morceaux de la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir bon. De me dire "Regarde maman, j'ai des gens qui sont là pour passé du temps avec moi."

Sa ma détruit a nouveau.

J'avais tout fait de travers.

J'ai été de nouveau seul... Enfin non, pas vraiment, j'ai cet autre moi. Mais il ne me gêne pas vraiment. C'est peut-être à cause de lui que tous est parti en fumé avec mes... amis ? Mais lui au moins est resté proche de moi.

Quand j'ai quitté le collège pour le lycée, il a été là.

Quand j'ai instauré mon règne du plus fort a Rakuzan, il était là.

Quand j'ai écrasé mes anciens amis, il était là.

Et quand j'ai perdu pour la première fois de ma vie, il était là.

Quand j'ai enfin pu revoir mes anciens amis, j'ai réussi, non sans mal, à tissé à nouveau un lien avec eux, mais j'ai été pris d'un doute, soufflé par cet autre en moi:

 _-Et s'ils savaient, mais te le cachaient ?_

Sa ma tellement effrayé, tellement fait peur, que je leurs est demandés.

Pour ma maman.

Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils savaient déjà et qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais tenu rigueur de ne pas leurs en avoir parlés.

Se jour là, quelque chose c'est libéré. La douleur et la solitude que j'avais ressenti depuis la perte de ma maman c'est envolé. Et même si se fut l'espace d'un instant, sa ma fait du bien. Et je leurs est tout raconté. Je me suis senti idiot de leurs avoué sa. Mais ils ne se sont pas moqué. Enfin si un peu, mais c'était bon enfant, ça se voyait.

Et quand je suis rentré j'ai pleuré. Longtemps. J'ai extériorisé toutes ces années de solitude, à être une digue et a recevoir les vagues tumultueuses de la vie. Et quand tout c'est arrêté, quand j'ai eu fini de pleurer, quand je n'est plus ressenti la haine et la tristesse, quand je n'est plus été qu'un grand vide je me suis dit:

 _-Sa y est maman, j'ai fait mon deuil._

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous jure que j'ai fait un effort monstre pour faire le moins de faute d'orthographe :D**

 **J'ai écrit cette histoire en deux heures, c'est beaucoup pour 1 034 mots, non ? Mdr**

 **Sa ma pris d'un coup, et sa se fini bien, c'est le principal non ? :p**

 **Je vous dit a bientôt !**


End file.
